Different grinding machines are known for the purpose mentioned above. In such grinding machines the grinding cup is conventionally held by a chuck for detachable mounting of tools. Because the grinding cup is rigidly retained within the chuck the vibrations generated by grinding operations are directly transferred to the grinding machine. Furthermore, special tools such as a chuck wrench are necessary to insert and to remove the grinding cup into and out of the chuck.